1. Field
A rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries generate electric power using electrochemical reaction materials (referred to hereinafter simply as “active materials”) at a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Examples of the batteries are lithium rechargeable batteries which generate electrical energy from changes of chemical potential during the intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the positive and negative electrodes.
A lithium rechargeable battery uses both positive and negative active materials that reversibly intercalate or deintercalate lithium ions during charge and discharge reactions, and contain an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
As for negative active materials of rechargeable lithium batteries, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used.
For positive active materials of rechargeable lithium batteries, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, LiFePO4, or the like, have been researched.